


Part Of Him

by mansikka



Series: Learning To Love You Right [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Handprint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Michael wants to put a hand print on Alex.





	Part Of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lambourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambourn/gifts).



> Hello :) this is a missing scene for the Learning To Love You Right series as requested by Lambourn; enjoy! It can probably be read as a standalone as well if you wish.

Alex smiles for the kisses to his neck and the soft squeeze around his waist, trailing his fingers along the side of the bathtub in no hurry to get out. Though the water is getting cold; every time either of them moves a limb to disturb it there is a wave a cold against their skin that they cling on to one another for.

"We really should move," Michael says with another kiss to his shoulder before he tucks his chin over it. Alex has lost count how many times either one of them has said those words.

"We should."

Alex only rests his head against Michael's, the peace of the room and this moment making going anywhere else feel impossible. Though when he moves his leg again the cold of the water leaves them both shuddering, and they relent and finally climb out.

"You hungry?" Michael asks as they dry one another off, an easy dance they've choreographed so Alex is never without balance on his leg. Though it's taking some time, for how distracted with kisses they are. There is never enough time for them to lose themselves to just that.

Alex drapes his arms over Michael's shoulders as he shakes his head pressing them flush together, their towels abandoned to the floor. "Not hungry."

"Then, maybe we can go back to bed for a little bit."

Alex slings his arm around Michael's neck as they turn in a now-familiar gesture, resting his weight on him as they move to the bedroom. They fall to the bed as they stumble, laughing with so much ease that Alex decides he can't remember when there was any difficulty between them. He props himself on his elbows leaning back as Michael crawls between his legs, dropping his gaze to watch Michael's hands sweep up his thighs. He continues to watch as Michael trails his fingers over his chest, smiling when he crawls forward to push his thighs further apart.

"You maybe wanna try something with me, Alex?"

Michael's fingertips come to a rest on his sternum, one thumb in a slow circle over his chest. Alex raises his head to look then angles his chin for a kiss, propping himself on one elbow so he can get his fingers through Michael's curls. When Michael leans on him Alex throws an arm across his shoulders to pull him closer, laughing when Michael blows a raspberry into his neck.

"Sure," he says, though Michael is then sighing and huddling closer. Alex wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. In the peace of this moment, there is no hurry for them to do anything. They hold one another close without saying a word; long enough that they almost fall asleep.

"Yeah?" Michael says after a while; Alex needs a moment to remember his question.

"Of course."

"Because I've never done this with anyone else."

Alex is intrigued. His mind races through all kinds of possibilities, and how _excited_ he is for them Michael snorts at, looking down between them as Alex jolts.

"I don't know where your mind went, but we'll talk about that later," Michael says as he kneels back up, wrapping one hand around Alex's cock. Whatever Michael wants to happen is put on hold again as he strokes him until hard, ducking without warning to suck Alex into his mouth.

Alex arches for it, fingers back through Michael's curls as he sucks him, whimpering in protest when he pulls off.

"Impatient," Michael teases, holding on to Alex's waist as he adjusts on his knees.

"For you? Always."

Michael's smile is addictive. Alex reaches up to stroke his hands over his chest, drumming his thumbs against Michael's stomach.

"So. There's this thing we can do. Max, Iz, and me, I mean. Something I can… maybe I can share with you."

"Like… an alien thing?"

"Exactly."

"Okay," Alex says, dropping his hands back against the bed and rolling his head in his pillow. "So? What is it?"

"Remember when Liz got shot? And Max healed her, and that handprint that got left behind?"

"Sure." Alex remembers being fascinated hearing about the handprint, and the peek of the rippling colors he caught when Liz had adjusted her shirt. Her near-death he liked hearing about _less_ , and quickly pushes the reminder from his thoughts.

"Well. If I get my handprint on _you_ , then we can… everything you feel, I'll feel. And you'll feel everything I do. I mean, it'll stay _on_ you for a few days, so it's not just about _this_ ," Michael adds, wrapping his fingers around his length again. Alex arches into his hand enjoying Michael's grip on him for a few strokes, then reaches up again to rest his hands on Michael's stomach.

"So. When I go _back_ , I'll… still be able to feel you? What you're thinking, I mean?"

"Not so much thoughts. But what I'm feeling, I guess."

Alex wants it. He grabs Michael's wrist and arranges his fingers against his chest, low enough so _he'll_ be able to see it whenever he wants to but so it's not on display for anyone else. "Do it."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Michael swallows hard, one hand on Alex's hip as he braces, flexing his fingers against Alex's skin. There is a heat that presses into Alex in a light pulse that is deep and yet gentle, sharp, and yet soft. A soft red glow lights up both Michael's fingers and Alex's chest; Alex feels a searing connection begin between them sure Michael's heart beats in sync with his own. And when Michael presses his fingers against him for a final time before pulling them back, Alex can _feel_ him. In him, and on him, and part of him, which Michael always has been, really. Though this is different. The look of wonder on Michael's face as he stares back at him Alex can _sense_ as well as see. It's so much to get used to, and yet this is also just _Michael_. Alex already _knows_ what he is feeling.

"How's that?" Michael asks, running his thumbs over Alex's stomach, and even though he looks _elated_ for what they're doing Alex can sense his hesitance and nerves.

"It's perfect," Alex replies, trailing his fingers over the handprint on his skin, feeling it tingle inside him as much as it does out. "Come here."

Michael drops forward propping himself up on his hands and leaning over him, stirring his hips so they begin to knock together. Michael is _aroused_ by this so quickly, that Alex has to think he's been wanting to try it for a while. Alex raises his head to watch them sliding together though really there is no need; the _heat_ in him he knows Michael is sharing with him, that depth as they move such a complex sensation that Alex can say nothing for a while for wanting to catalog it.

"I love you," he whispers, both surprised and unsurprised when his voice cracks, seeing tears begin to pool in Michael's eyes as well. This is so _much_ , and yet it's so _simple_. It's just _them_ , and that, Alex thinks, is _everything_.

"I love you, Alex," Michael replies with that same emotion, dropping his face into his neck and shuddering there as they rock together unhurried. That _everything_ is now _more_ , broadening that sense of belonging and otherworldliness that Alex has always thought of as home. Or _cosmic_ , as Michael describes it.

Michael is more overwhelmed by this than he is; Alex can feel him trembling in his arms as well as know the rush coursing through his heart. He nudges for Michael to pull back and catches tears in his eyes, rolling them over and nuzzling against his cheek. He toys with Michael's hair as he looks at him, thumbing away one of those tears as it escapes.

"Are you okay?"

Michael swallows back those tears, looking down between them before he can look at Alex's face. "This is all so _much_ , you know? I've never… it's all so _much_."

Alex kisses him slow, and soft, only pulling back when he feels the shudder in Michael subside. He presses kisses into his neck as Michael secures an arm around his waist and leans to the side, pulling a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.

"Can you?" he says, pushing the bottle into his hand. Alex can _feel_ how badly Michael needs him. He kisses him in reassurance, nuzzling against his cheek.

Alex shifts onto his side to open him up, jolting against Michael's hip for the surge of pleasure that hits _him_ for massaging over his prostate. It's almost like he's doing it to himself; Michael's throat clicks as he looks at him, _knowing_ what he feels.

"Need you," he whispers, clasping at Alex as though fearing he'll pull away.

Alex pulls his fingers from Michael and quickly shifts between his legs, squeezing his sides in reassurance. Michael slides his feet up the bed letting his thighs fall open, looking down between them and a broken, _please_ spilling through Alex without needing to hear Michael say it out loud. Alex fills him in one thrust with both of them calling out for how it feels, and then groaning in relief for being finally being as one. Michael is in him, and around him, and part of him. There is never a moment in his life when Alex has felt so _whole_.

"Alex…" Michael stutters out, and it's enough for Alex to understand everything he feels. There isn't another word spoken between them as they begin to move, their shared pleasure enough to say everything they need to.

Even their kisses have more heat to them that goes beyond just _pleasure._ This sensation of sharing everything is one Alex knows they're going to have to repeat; there's no way they're not having _this_ again. Every stir of his hips he can feel the effect of on Michael. Every time Michael clenches around him _he_ groans for sensing what it does to Alex. And when they come just seconds apart, that shared wave of pleasure builds and pulses between them back and forth until there is no way for Alex to tell where Michael begins and he ends.

Alex doesn't want to be separate from him. As they catch their breath he adjusts on his knees though stays inside him, stealing kisses and whispering all he feels to Michael with this new openness they've recently learned, and the intimacy of this handprint as well. When he has to move they roll on to their sides, giving a rudimentary wipe between them for the mess they've spilled and a promise that they'll change the bedsheets later.

"Was that okay for you?" Michael asks eventually, sweeping his hand down Alex's arm. "I mean, I _know_ it was. But—"

"It was perfect," Alex tells him, leaning in for a kiss. "Michael, it was…"

"Yeah. I know," Michael replies when Alex's words fail him. Alex grabs his hand and presses it against his chest over the print there.

"So I can… I'll still feel this? For a couple of days?"

"Well. I've never done this with anyone before, so, you'll have to tell me. But yeah. I think so."

"And we can… maybe we can do it again next weekend?"

Michael nods and smiles, leaning in to steal a kiss before pulling Alex into a hug, sighing in contentment. Alex mumbles back another _I love you_ in reply to Michael's own, drifting off to sleep with Michael in his arms.


End file.
